An optical system may be utilized in a head mounted device (HMD), augmented reality (AR), or virtual reality (VR) application to project an image to an eye box. In some cases, an optical waveguide may be used to project the image to an eye box that may be a distance from the waveguide. Optical waveguides have a physical structure that guides electromagnetic waves in the optical spectrum (e.g., light). An optical waveguide can use total internal reflection (TIR) to guide light to an output. For example, an optical device may be located in the optical waveguide to project the image to an eye box. It may be advantageous for the optical device to magnify a FoV of the projected image.